


A Night to Us

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a semi-but-not-really-masochist wonho, actually a lot of dirty talk, also very controlling hyungwon, and choker fetish because wonho exists, dominant hyungwon cause his innocent act fools no one, little bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok just went for a peaceful night out with friends, but ended it in a stranger's bed for the best night of his life that he was sure to never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many Hyungwonho stories where Hyungwon tops, especially a very dominant Hyungwon, so I wanted to add to the few stories out there like that. This is only 2 chapters, but still I hope you all enjoy it and everyone appreciates dominant Hyungwon just a bit more! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thank you!

The sound of voices talking loudly echoed in his head all around him from the small restaurant, but he managed to drown them all out somewhat as he fell into a sort of trance. His lips parted and his tongue pushed against the roof of his mouth, stopping him from possibly thinking aloud.

"Hoseok?" He was pulled from his trance-like state when he heard his name being called for what he felt was probably the third time, or even more. To his side, Hoseok saw his silver-haired friend, Minhyuk, with furrowed brows and a bit of a pout. "Are you okay, Hyung?" Minhyuk brought his hand up to Hoseok's forehead, worried he might be getting sick. Almost on instinct, Hooseok pushed his friend's hand away and gave an almost apologetic smile.

Hoseok could feel a certain pair of eyes on him that caused his heart to beat faster and he silently cursed them for driving him crazy like that. He cleared his throat and smiled at his friend, "I'm fine," he said with a reassuring voice. Rather that was a lie or not, he didn't know. Nothing was physically wrong with him and he wasn't feeling sick at all, but he definitely wasn't "fine". Minhyuk nodded his head slowly and returned to his meal, continuing his chat with his girlfriend and someone else Hoseok had only just met named Jooheon.

Hoseok just dropped his gaze to the plate in front of him on the table, his food barely touched. "Not hungry?" The voice that spoke was rather unfamiliar to Hoseok still, but yet when he heard it he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat and he questioned if he even heard right. But he looked up and across from him he saw another man he had only just learned the name of at that dinner, it was also the man he blamed for why he felt so conflicted all of a sudden, and that man was smiling at him.

With a shake of his head, he gave a soft smile as thanks to the man. "No, I haven't been very hungry today." That was a lie, but in that moment Hoseok really wasn't hungry. He dropped his gaze his to his basically untouched meal and bit at his bottom lip, playing with it between his teeth. Because _fuck,_ was that man in front of him basically the definition of flawless.

"Hyungwon, you haven't eaten much yourself." Jooheon pointed to the man's plate that was sitting across from Hoseok. 

He mouthed the man's name to himself carelessly, trying his best to remember it. _Hyungwon. Hyungwon. So cute..._ he thought as the black-haired man in front of him, Hyungwon, playfully slapped Jooheon shoulder and his lips curved into a the most beautiful grin Hoseok had ever seen. As Jooheon went back to his food and his conversation with the other two, Hyungwon looked at Hoseok as he caught his gaze. Hoseok tried to look away, but he couldn't, not when Hyungwon continued to smile at him as well.

With a shake of his head so he wouldn't fall back into that same trance from earlier, Hoseok stood up from his seat, smiling down at Minhyuk and his girlfriend to reassure the couple that everything was fine. "I just need to use the restroom."

He quickly wandered away from their table and to the men's restroom, accidentally bumping into one person on his way and apologising as quickly as he could, already embarrassed enough as it was. As he made it inside, he immediately went to the sinks and leaned on the edge of the counters, staring at his reflection. With a sigh to himself, he turned on the sink and splashed a bit of water on his face to hopefully ease the hint of red that was evident on his cheeks.

But when he heard the door creak open, he peeked at it and saw Hyungwon walking inside. The moment their gazes met, Hoseok could've sworn that Hyungwon smirked at him, but he had looked away too quickly to be sure. _What's he doing here? Fuck that, I mean did he... No, that's ridiculous, of course he didn't bloody smirk! Why would he?_ Hoseok went in there to calm himself down, but with Hyungwon there it was only getting worse.

"Sure you're not feeling sick, Hyung?" Hyungwon asked as he went up to Hoseok. The older man shook his head, not really bothering to say anything. "Then," Hyungwon snaked his hand across Hoseok's waist and pulled him close, catching the blond off guard as he let out a gasp, "why is your face so red like that?"

"W-What are you doing?"

Hyungwon rolled his eyes playfully at him. "Oh, come on! I've seen you watching me all the time since the stupid party. Stealing glances at me when you thought I wouldn't notice." Hoseok pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and applied pressure, only stopping when he felt a little sting of pain. In one quick movement, Hyungwon stood in front of Hoseok with the edge of the counter poking into the older's back. The taller man used his index finger to lift Hoseok chin up a little as he smiled at him. "We could just have some quick fun right here, but where's the fun in that? Besides, someone might walk in — unless you're into that."

With a raised brow, Hoseok looked Hyungwon up and down as though he knew it was a joke. "Fun?"

"Should we just head to my house instead?"

Hoseok threw his head back, let out a dry laugh as he only just noticed the heat rising between them. Part of him screamed to go with Hyungwon's idea, knowing it's what he wanted that whole night. But another part told him to just start undoing Hyungwon's tie right then and there, or maybe that idea just came from the fact that he's imagined undressing the younger all night. "How, though?"

Hyungwon pulled him closer, their lips brushing against each other but he stopped, not actually allowing their lips to fully touch. "Follow me," he said with a chuckle and a smirk as he backed away from the older and headed out of the restroom.

"Fucking tease!" Hoseok whispered to himself, letting out a sigh as he wondered what he got himself into. _This has to be some kind of joke... I mean, he's so...fuckin' hot. I can't seriously be this lucky..._ With negative thoughts filling his mind, he headed out of the restroom with short steps and found his friends' table, taking his seat beside Minhyuk again. His eyes immediately went to Hyungwon who sat across from him and their gazes met again. Hyungwon didn't say anything but he didn't need to, because just the cheeky smile and the darkened look in his eyes made Hoseok wonder what he was in for. He thought about if it was all really just a joke since he had only just met Hyungwon that day. 

He had one night stands before, he wasn't afraid to admit that, but none of the people he fucked were nearly as good looking as the man in front him. No, he looked like a blessing sent from the best parts of Hell instead of Heaven and his attitude made Hoseok feel almost ready to _beg_ him to fuck him all he wanted. Almost. At first glance Hyungwon had such an innocence about him that Hoseok didn't even expect for him to keep that dominant attitude he had in the restroom in bed as well, but it would be worth it still. Finally, tired of waiting and wasting the night away, he decided to play along and see how far Hyungwon was willing to go.

As Hyungwon loosened his tie around his neck, Hoseok smirked at him as he put down his chopsticks and stood from the table, everyone's gaze turning to him. "Turns out I'm not actually feeling well, so I'm gonna head home." He never turned his gaze away from Hyungwon when he spoke, he had too much fun watching the look of confusion in the man's eyes.

"Want me to drive you home?" Minhyuk asked.

Before Hoseok could decline his friend's offer, Hyungwon stood from his seat and smiled. "No worries, I'm gonna head home as well so I'll drive him." He looked at the other three and waved, saying goodbye.

"Rest well, Hoseok!" Minhyuk called after the two as they left.

 

The bedroom door was thrown open by Hyungwon and he pulled the older male into the room roughly by the wrist. Just as suddenly as he was pulled into the room, Hoseok was pushed against the wall beside the door as well and he felt a sharp breath escape his throat as his back made contact with it. Before he could collect himself again, his eyes peeked open to see Hyungwon's face only mere inches from his own.

He wanted to push his lips onto the younger's, feel how their tongues moved together. But before he could do anything, a smirk played across Hyungwon's lips and Hoseok lost himself once again to the man. As his lips parted and his eyes fell to the taller man's lips, he felt him take hold of his wrists and pin them to the wall on either side of him. Hoseok was taken by surprise, but all he could do was stare back at Hyungwon and wait, wanting so badly to kiss him.

Hyungwon moved closer until their lips were just barely brushing against each other, but he didn't press them together like he knew Hoseok was silently begging him to do. Instead, he moved down a little and placed a soft kiss on the man's neck. With a low moan breaking the silence, Hoseok lifted his head, rolling it back against the wall to allow Hyungwon more access to the area, and immediately he felt the other's lips return to his neck as they became more and more rough. Every area that Hyungwon kissed felt like it burned when his lips would leave it and made Hoseok wish for so much more than just simple kisses.

Rather or not he got his wish he wasn't sure, but when he felt Hyungwon's teeth make contact with the side of his neck before sucking almost painfully at the area, he let out a much louder moan that only made the younger bite harder in the next area of flesh.

After most definitely bruising yet another area of Hoseok's neck and leaving behind several violent red marks on the skin for him to admire and others to question in the morning, he pulled away and finally looked back at the man. Hoseok's lips were just barely parted, his eyes staring back at Hyungwon as though waiting for what else is to come.

"Gotta say, I'm a bit surprised a few bites like that got you so excited." Hyungwon released one of Hoseok's wrists so that he could reach down to Hoseok's dress pants and began to undo them. "But at least now I know that tonight is gonna be rather interesting."


	2. Of Chokers and Bruises

With his legs kicking forward to remove his dress pants, Hoseok threw his arms around Hyungwon's neck and held on as tightly as he could.  The younger's hands trailed down from Hoseok's chest to his waist, purposely stopping just above the obvious growing bulge in the his underwear.  
  
Hoseok let out a groan of dissatisfaction and impatience at the lack of touch.  "So, I see you like to tease, huh?" he let out a breathy laugh as he leaned his head back against the wall.  
  
Hyungwon grabbed one of Hoseok's legs and wrapped it around his waist.  "Well," he finally began replying as he leaned close to Hoseok, the corners of his mouth lifting to reveal a smirk, "I am in control."  His smirk was playful, yet behind it Hoseok could sense something deeper and it caused his heart beats to speed up in what seemed to be excitement.  Even Hyungwon's voice sounded calm, but Hoseok could hear a sort of demanding tone behind it that fit so well with his words and it made him shudder a little at just the mere anticipation of what awaited him next.  
  
He really hadn't expected that Hyungwon, with his beautiful and innocent appearing face and that cute smile of his, could very easily be the one person that he'd be willing to call "Master" if the younger so wished.  With a gentle bite of his lip and a chuckle to follow it up, Hoseok looked Hyungwon up and down as he spoke in a low voice, "Then control me."  He leaned his face close to Hyungwon's, lips just barely touching, as though daring the younger to do something to him.  "Order me around."  
  
Hyungwon watched as what appeared to be an innocent smile that graced Hoseok's face turned into a devilish smirk that Hyungwon wasn't afraid to admit fit his features so perfectly.  "God damn.  You're so fucking perfect."  He grabbed Hoseok's leg, the one that was still holding him up, and lifted it suddenly at the knee, forcing Hoseok to wrap it around Hyungwon's waist as well like his other leg.  
  
As Hoseok was pushed harder against the wall to help support him, Hyungwon trailed his hands down the sides of the older's thighs and held on to them from there.  Hoseok pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth as he felt the ever-growing tent in his underwear brush up against Hyungwon's stomach.  
  
"Y'know, you've bitten your lip so many times tonight and, frankly," Hyungwon paused and with a bite of his own lip to show Hoseok what he means, he leaned close to the older's ear and continued, "it drives me crazy every time and  _fuck,_ has it made it impossible all day to not imagine all the ways I wanna fuck you."  As Hoseok's previous smile dropped and his lips parted into what looked like a silent moan he held back, Hyungwon figured the older was probably trying to imagine all the things that ran through his head all afternoon and evening.  
  
Hoseok tightened his hold on Hyungwon and finally came back to reality with a smile gracing his features again.  "Show me  _everything_  then.  I'll let you use me, for now."  
  
" _Let_ me?  I think you've got this all wrong."  Hyungwon squeezed the man's thighs tightly, practically growling in his ear as he leaned close to Hoseok to add,  "You won't  _let_ me do anything."  He listened to how Hoseok's breathing became unsteady.  His grip on the man's thighs only became more painful and he heard Hoseok let out the lightest of whimpers.  "Because you'll be lucky  _if_ I even leave you able to walk tomorrow," he growled in the older's ear.  
  
Hyungwon took Hoseok by surprise when he slammed his lips against his into a rough, sloppy kiss.  Hoseok groaned into the kiss and when he felt the younger's tongue running across his lips, he playfully denied him access and closed his mouth even tighter, just to see how much control Hyungwon thought he had, and maybe because Hoseok wanted to see if eventually Hyungwon would punish him.  But Hoseok's question was answered when Hyungwon thrust his hips upwards, causing intense friction to both of their erections, and Hoseok gasped into the kiss with a gentle moan mixed in.  Hyungwon took that chance and pushed his tongue inside the older's mouth, exploring the inside and letting their tongues make contact.  
  
Hoseok moaned louder into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Hyungwon's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss even more.  But to his disapproval, Hyungwon broke the kiss and pulled away, smirking at Hoseok as he purposely left him begging for more.  
  
With a loud groan of frustration, Hoseok leaned his head back against the wall.  "Oh, dammit it, Hyungwon!  Fuck you!" he cursed as he wished only to feel Hyungwon's lips against his.  
  
"Impatient much?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Hyungwon brushed his lips against Hoseok quickly.  "Even better for me then."  
  
Hoseok slammed in his lips against Hyungwon's, catching him off guard for once that day.  Even though Hyungwon pulled away too quickly, Hoseok still felt happy.  "So, where's your control again?" he mocked.  The younger's smile turned into such a dark smirk that it even made Hoseok shudder and possibly rethink his previous actions.  Still carrying the older, he moved them both away from the wall at last and Hoseok let out a sigh of relief as his back was no longer being pushed into the wall.  He brought them both over to the bed and dropped Hoseok on it.  
  
Without a word to the older male, Hyungwon went over to his dresser near the bed and pulled open the top drawer, digging around inside of it for a moment while Hoseok watched him.  
  
When Hyungwon shut the drawer and returned to the foot of the bed, he dropped a condom package and a bottle of lube next to Hoseok.  But in his hand, Hyungwon held one more item from his drawer and Hoseok raised a brow at it, laughing a little even.  
  
"A choker?  Really, Hyungwon?"  Hoseok sat up, allowing Hyungwon to wrap the plain black choker around his neck.  "What is this, some kind of fetish of yours or something?"  
  
"Well, if it wasn't before then it certainly is now 'cause  _fuck_ , does it look good on you."  
  
Hoseok stood up on his knees on the bed, becoming eye-level with Hyungwon as he tugged gently at the choker around his neck.  "Should I wear it more often then?  Or only when I want you to take me?" he said, his voice low and seductive.  
  
Hyungwon cursed under his breath as he ran a hand through Hoseok's hair quickly while his other reached down to start undoing his dress pants.  "Want me to show you control?"  
  
"Oh, God, yes..."  Hoseok let out an unsteady breath and looked down as Hyungwon kicked off his trousers and next his underwear.  He bit his lip again at the sight of Hyungwon's full erection before him.  
  
"Suck me off then," Hyungwon ordered.  Hoseok inched down a bit, getting in a good sitting position to kiss the tip of the younger's member.  
  
The older ghosted his fingers over Hyungwon's thighs, sliding one to the back and keeping one at the front to steady himself as he tilted his head to the side and ran his tongue up the length of Hyungwon's member.  Hyungwon hissed at the feeling and ran his fingers through Hoseok's blond hair, grabbing at the locks and tugging not-so-gently at them.  
  
Only the sounds of Hyungwon's moans filled the room as Hoseok parted his lips and fit them around the younger's erection, sucking and sliding his tongue over it.  He, himself let out a few pained groans every so often when Hyungwon would pull just a little too hard.  
  
As Hyungwon's moans escalated and the curses he said under his breath became louder, it made Hoseok twirl his tongue more, making sure he didn't miss a spot, and take in just a little bit more as well.  Hyungwon moved his hips forwards, forcing Hoseok to take in as much as he could, and the older got the hint.  He steadied himself as he allowed for the younger to push his hips forward slowly, sliding his erection further in.  
  
Hoseok let out a few gags in the process as he allowed Hyungwon to keep going until the tip of his member hit the back of his throat.  He closed his throat gently around the throbbing erection and blinked a few tears away as well.  The moans that filled the room began to sound as though they were bouncing off the walls and Hoseok nearly smiled a few times when he heard Hyungwon moan his name as well.  
  
"F-Fuck...!"  Hyungwon threw his head back, his chest heaving as his body tensed up in pleasure.  As he pulled his lip between his teeth, silently letting another curse roll off his tongue, he peeked down at Hoseok and immediately felt another moan build up in his throat as he saw the older tilting his head to the side just so he could look up at the younger with his erection still deep inside his throat.  "God, Hoseok--" he was cut off as Hoseok started to pull away, but not without first making sure his teeth grazed over the man's length slowly, pulling out a few extra hisses of pleasure before the contact was lost.  
  
Hoseok wiped away the bit of saliva around his mouth as he sat up on his knees again and threw his arms over Hyungwon's neck.  "God, I've been wanting to taste you all day.  And fuck, did you taste even better than I expected!"  
  
With a devilish laugh, Hyungwon slipped a hand past the waistband of Hoseok's underwear and firmly grasped his member, listening as the man released a shaky moan.  He watched how Hoseok's eyes rolled back, his hand still pumping up and down on his length. "What do you want to happen next?"  
  
"T-That...you'll just f-fuck me already..." he groaned, hissing as Hyungwon's thumb rubbed over the slit.  
  
"Say  _please_."  Hoseok didn't react to the Hyungwon's words at all, he just buried his face in the latter's shoulder and let out muffled moans.  "I said," Hyungwon growled, giving a harsh squeeze to the older's erection as he practically ripped a moan dripping with lust from Hoseok's mouth, "say  _please."_ His voice was demanding and sexy as all hell that it made Hoseok feel as though he was melting at just the sound of it.  
  
A few moans slipped out first before Hoseok was able to finally speak, "P-Please just fuck me already, H-Hyungwon!"  His tone showed his impatient side well and he tried his best to sound more demanding rather than begging.  But that probably didn't work out the way he hoped.    
  
Hyungwon pulled his hand out of his underwear and brought both of them to Hoseok's chest, giving a harsh shove to knock him backwards and he even pulled the breath right out of him from surprise.  Hoseok looked over at him a bit pissed off from the sudden push and was about to complain, but his words got stuck in his throat as he saw Hyungwon removing his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
The shorter man stared in awe with his tongue running over his dry lips at sight of Hyungwon fully unclothed.  He stared him up and down, etching in every single inch of his body into his memory, not even caring how desperate he appeared while doing so.  He just wanted Hyungwon on top of him and inside of him already.  
  
Hyungwon placed a knee on the bed and began to slowly crawl over to Hoseok.  "Who is in control?"  
  
With a large gulp to rid himself of his nervous anticipation, Hoseok answered, "Y-You..."  
  
"And," Hyungwon paused, reaching for Hoseok's underwear as he finally started pulling it down to his ankles, his fully erect member coming into view, "who do I control?"  
  
Hoseok sat up a bit as he had the rest of his clothes peeled off of him in a mere second.  "Me..."  
  
A smirk played across Hyungwon's lips that Hoseok could swear was sinful enough on its own.  "Good."  Hyungwon reached for the bottle of lube and clicked the cap up, pouring some onto his fingers before looking back at Hoseok.  They just stared for a second, Hoseok feeling breathless as his heart pounded in his throat.  Hyungwon grabbed behind Hoseok's knees and lifted them onto his shoulders, pushing one finger into his entrance.  Hoseok was used to that feeling, and it really didn't bother him at all so he gave Hyungwon the "go-ahead" nod and he felt another finger be pushed past the ring of muscles.  That one he felt.  
  
He bit back a moan as Hyungwon slid his fingers in and out, occasionally creating a scissoring motion with them as well.  As he felt yet another finger join the others, he let out a rather embarrassingly high-pitched moan at the pleasure it brought with.  And Hyungwon licked his lips hungrily as he pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, hoping to pull out that same moan again but to no avail.   
  
Losing the feeling of Hyungwon's long, slender fingers inside of him, Hoseok peeked up to see him ripping open a packet and slipping the condom onto his length.  He bit his lip to hold back a few screams just in case as Hyungwon positioned himself at his entrance again and pushed inside a bit too roughly.  His back arched high as his mouth opened and he cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as they both coursed through his whole body at once.  
  
"Oh, f-fucking Christ."  Hoseok melted beneath him as Hyungwon started to push further and further inside of him.  And without giving him more than a few seconds to a full minute to adjust, Hyungwon pulled out half-way and immediately slammed back inside of him, feeling how he squeezed him but still fit so perfectly around his member.  
  
Hoseok threw his arms over Hyungwon's neck again and pulled him down into the sloppiest, most desperate kiss and swirling of tongues he had ever experienced.  Hyungwon let him as he placed a hand beside them on the bed to help support his weight while the other found Hoseok's hips and pulled them down further so he could bury deeper inside of him.  
  
Hyungwon created an even pace, but not a gentle one by far.  Hoseok dug his fingernails into the younger's shoulder blades while he threw his head back onto the sheets.  He moaned, and sometimes even screamed, a mixture of several curses in an order and the taller figured that meant the pain had subsided already.  He tightened his hold on the older's hips and made sure that with each thrust he buried as deeply into Hoseok as he possibly could.  
  
"H-Hyungwon!  Fuck, y-your cock feels...so--"  His words stopped abruptly as his eyes widened and loud, desperate moans poured out from his mouth and his eyes rolled back.  The bundle of nerves inside of him, his prostate, had been brushed up against by Hyungwon's member and Hoseok swore he saw stars in that moment.  He no longer cared at all how rough Hyungwon was with him, if anything he  _wanted_  him to be as rough with him as possible, until he could no longer handle it and his body ached in the morning.  "F-Fuck!  Fuck!  Yes, r-right there," he said almost incoherently with all his moans becoming practically screams.  "Oh, God, yes!  T-There!  F-Fuck me right there!" His head fell to the side and drool quickly collected at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"B-Beg for it," Hyungwon teased, his own breath unsteady as sweat poured down his forehead and his chest heaved.  
  
Hoseok frantically thrashed his head around as he cursed loudly.  "Fuck, Hyungwon!  Just fuck me as h-hard as you fucking can,  _please_!" he pleaded, not caring anymore how desperate he sounded.  Hyungwon couldn't even give a satisfactory smirk at that point as that pace he built up had fallen apart and instead his thrusts became unsteady and sloppy.  
  
Their hairs stuck to their foreheads that were drenched in sweat and the sight of it on Hoseok and his blond locks made Hyungwon fist the bed sheets and dig his nails into the man's hips a bit too deeply.  His breath was far too ragged as he lost any control he still had and slammed into Hoseok faster, and somehow a bit harder, using the last remaining drops of strength he still had.  That, however, caused him to strike Hoseok's prostate almost every time but he never got more gentle, only more rough as it pained that sensitive area inside Hoseok a bit but in his condition, he couldn't care less.  
  
He tried to create another even pace with his current violent thrusts, but couldn't as each one was a bit unsteady.  He watched how Hoseok's back arched even deepen and more incoherent curses rolled off of his tongue.  He leaned down, close to the older's ear and blew hot air down his neck.  "Y-You're close, aren't you?  I can feel how you pulse a-around me," he growled darkly into his ear, throwing Hoseok just a little further over the edge.  
  
Teeth, once again, met Hoseok's neck and he couldn't even manage any pained noises between his loud, wet moans that constantly poured out past his lips.  He felt Hyungwon bite down on the flesh, trailing down and even stopping for a second to tug on his choker a little as well.  Soon, the teeth met his shoulders as well and Hyungwon sucked violently at the area as well, being sure to leave behind even more angry marks of his own before he moved back to Hoseok's neck, continuing to bite and suck and kiss at the delicate flesh.  
  
"Fucking, C-Christ!  Your cock...feels so d-damn good inside me..."  Hoseok's toes curled inwards as the back of his head pushed down further into the bedsheets.  "H-Hyung...won!  I'm--" he tried to speak but instead cried out loudly and close to the younger's ear as his body felt like it shattered and his semen spilled onto their stomachs.  
  
His body tensed up from his release as he pulsed violently around Hyungwon, who still was on the verge of his own release.  "Y-Yes...that's right, keep f-fucking me as hard as you can..." he forced out despite his lack of oxygen.  Hoseok's body was screaming as his moans lowered to small groans and he was heavily exhausted, quickly beginning to ache as well.  
  
Hyungwon let out a few of his own screams, his eyes shutting tightly as he buried his face at the side of Hoseok's neck and pounded into him deeply just one more time before he came undone as well.  His body stilled as he gently rode out his orgasm for a few seconds before finally pulling out of Hoseok and removing the dirtied condom.  He stood up and threw it away in the rubbish bin beside his desk and grabbed some tissue to clean up their stomachs as well.  When he finished, he collapsed on the bed beside Hoseok.  
  
"That was..." Hoseok started, rolling on his side and moving closer to him, a bit slowly in case Hyungwon didn't like cuddling, "amazing -- for lack of a better word."  Hyungwon laughed weakly at his amazement before throwing an arm around the older, pulling him closer and letting him bury his face against his chest.  
  
"Even if you're sore as all hell in the morning?" Hyungwon teased, slowly regaining his breath again.  
  
Hoseok placed gentle kisses at the younger's chest before pulling his head away to smile up at him.  "Especially if I'm sore."  
  
"Masochist," Hyungwon whispered as seductively as he could in his condition, and he still managed it well.  
  
"Control freak."  Hoseok placed light kisses on his neck before they both quickly fell into a deep sleep from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, they were both rudely awoken by several loud knocks at the front door and a few desperate door bell rings to top it off with.  Hyungwon groaned loudly as he slowly pulled his arms away from Hoseok, forcing him to wake up as well.  The taller stood from the bed and went to his dresser, finding the first shirt and boxers that he could and throwing them on quickly.  As the doorbell rang a few more times, Hoseok sat up in the bed and sighed.  
  
"Ah, fuck me!" Hyungwon cursed, already irritated with that morning.  
  
"Maybe later," Hoseok added with a dark laugh from the bed, watching Hyungwon peek over his shoulder to smirk at him before leaving the room.  He didn't hurry towards the door, even as the knocks turned to loud pounding.  When he opened it, squinting as he was greeted to the bright outside and he still had sleep evident in his eyes, he saw a panicked Minhyuk just outside who quickly pushed past him and into the house.  
  
Hyungwon rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he closed the door behind him and turned to Minyuk.  "The fuck you want this early?"  
  
Starting first with a remark to Hyungwon thinking it was early when really, it was already one in the afternoon, but he received only a repeat of the younger's previous question.  "You remember Hoseok, right?  From yesterday?" he asked, panic returning to his face and his tone.  
  
"Oh, yeah.  I remember him well, don't worry."  Hyungwon chuckled.  
  
Minhyuk ignored that light chuckle and continued, tears appearing to be almost welling up in his eyes, "Well I just went to his house and he wasn't home and he hasn't been answering his cell or house phone and I'm just so worried, dammit!  You brought him home last night but I can't find him anywhere and Jooheon and Soyou haven't seen him, either!" he spoke quickly, not stopping to catch his breath as a few tears finally fell down his cheeks.  
  
Hyungwon moved over to the panicked man with a dark smile that he used to try and hold back his laughter, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  The door behind Minhyuk clicked closed and Hyungwon finally spoke, "Don't worry, Minhyuk.  Hoseok is fine."  _Or at least will be in a few days,_ he wanted to add but decided against it as Minhyuk's brows furrowed and he turned around to see Hoseok standing beside the bedroom door in his underwear and a black shirt that he obviously stole from Hyungwon's drawer as it was just a little too big for him.  He had arrived there with only his formal suit, so he had no choice but to take something from Hyungwon's clothes to make up for it.  What he had forgotten to remove though, was the choker that Hyungwon put on him the previous night and he flushed a slight red as the latter signalled to his own neck from behind Minhyuk, wordlessly telling him the choker was still there.  
  
"Hoseok, you're...here..."  Minhyuk's lips parted in confusion as he looked back and forth between the two before his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.  "Oh, wow."  He let out a sigh as a smile tugged on the corners of his lips.  "Well, I'm glad to see you're well, Hyung.  Or more than just  _well_ ," he teased laughing as Hyungwon joined him and they both looked to Hoseok.  "I'll be going now.  Sorry for any interruptions I may have caused," he said as the other two walked him back to front door.  "Oh, and," he started again, turning to Hoseok, "You have a little something on your neck and shoulders, probably should cover it up before leaving.  Bye now!" he said before Hyungwon closed the door behind him.  When Hoseok realised that he meant all the bruises and bite marks, he flushed a bright red and hit Hyungwon's chest.  
  
"Hey!  You're the one who  _begged_ for it!"  
  
"Because you made me!" he complained, ignoring the stinging pain in his lower back still.  
  
Hyungwon went over to him and ran a soothing hand from his shoulder, to his neck, and finally to the back of his head.  "And you  _fucking loved_ it."  He brought his lips to Hoseok's neck again, kissing at the purple and red marks covering the area.  "And these all look beautiful on you, if I may add."  
  
"You may not."


End file.
